


love in my arms, sun in my eyes

by displayheartcode



Series: Warmth of the Sun [50]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Fluff and Humor, Male Ginny Weasley, Post-War, Pre-Epilogue, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: prompt -  “What are you doing?” "Kissing your scars.”
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: Warmth of the Sun [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/115171
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	love in my arms, sun in my eyes

“What are you doing?” Halley stirred, feeling the touch of her boyfriend’s mouth against her bare shoulder. The haze of sleep broke around her, like sunlight against an early morning fog.

Gideon moved from behind her, one of his knees resting between her thighs, a hand skimming her sensitive side. “Kissing your scars. The one right there looks like a flame.”

“I might have more interesting scars.”

“And yet no tattoo of a Hungarian Horntail. After all of those rumors…”

She laughed. “There are better rumors of me.”

“Even more reason to search.” Gideon kissed the side of her neck.


End file.
